I love you, so, I'll let you go
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Dino knows that Hibari is torn between Mukuro and himself, and so, he decides to take initiative in order to allow the other his full happiness. ONE SHOT. D18 and 6918 implied. T just in case.


_**ONESHOT - just to make it clear. No more chapters for this are going to be made...or, at least that's what I intend. Anyway first time writing for KHR. I really hope I got the characters right...**_

_**This is D18 but it has implications of 6918 in there as well... basically, Hibari is 'torn' between Dino and Mukuro. Dino feels like Hibari might have moore feelings/enjoys Mukuro's prescence more and so he decides to let go of his skylark and allow him to go one with the one Dino thinks is the one who make's Hibari most happy.**_

_**Ok, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it would be cool though.**_

* * *

Dino walked out of the vongola base, his head down. He'd just spoken with the mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo. He went to discuss something that had quite the meaning to both men; Hibari Kyoya.

The two had been, for lack of a better word, fighting over the aloof cloud. Both held an affection towards the male, both tried to win over the other's heart. The aloof cloud claimed to be undecided, on the rare occasions that the cloud ever did speak of such things, the blonde mafia don was certainly not blind. No matter how content or at complete peace he felt when he was with the other he couldn't help thinking that perhaps the other didn't seem to feel the same way, or, perhaps not the same intensity. Whichever it was didn't concern Dino, all that did was the cloud's happiness. He knew truely that the aloof cloud would 'do as he wanted' regardless of what he said or did. But still, Dino felt this was necessary. He'd feel selfish if he kept the other and he knew that Kyoya was not one to like being tied down. And so, he decided to make his love freeing, open, non restrictive. He would be there for the other, of course, but he'd keep himself slightly distanced, as if always at arms length. There would be boundries, of course, but he could live with it. If he knew the other was happy, that would be all he needed.

It was almost like that old story, the one where there were two women fighting over a baby. They took it to a king to decide and he said he'd cut the baby in half for the two to share. One of the woman acted immediately, declaring they'd give up the child so it would live. The king deemed that woman the one who loved it more and, therefore, the rightful mother.

That was basically what Dino was doing. He was certain of his feelings, and he didn't want the other to be cut in half, so to speak, and so, even if perhaps his feelings weren't the strongest, he believed that this decision, the decision to, not give up, but more, let go, of the cloud all in hopes of the other truely being happy made Dino sure that he wouldn't regret the decision. How could he if it ultimately led to the other's happiness?

The blonde went to the cloud's residence and knocked. The other let him in and things went on. They ended up bedding that night, making love for what, Dino felt, would probably be the last time. As they lay, sated and tired the blonde brushed his fingers idly through the cloud's raven locks. The other was complacent, quiet, a rarity in which Dino was happy to have happen.

He leaned over, giving the other gentle affection like always. "Hnn." The blonde continued on, soaking in as much as he could, for all he knew it would probably be the last time.

"Kyoya... You know I love you, right?"

"Hnn. I'm aware of your feelings, Cavallone, you make them obvious enough."

The blonde smiled gently at the typical reply.

"Good."

"Hnn."

A moment of silence passed between them before the blonde spoke again.

"Kyoya... I want you to know that...no matter what, as long as you're truely happy I don't mind what you do or what you choose."

He said it gently, affection clear in his voice as he continued to stroke the clouds hair.

Said cloud moved his head, attempting to hide his slightly tinted cheeks and red ears.

The blonde don, however, noticed yet said nothing, choosing to let any comment slide.

"Stupid horse."

The cloud muttered under his breath.

The two fell asleep after that. They slept in each other's company, side by side. Dino held the other in his arms for what he expected would be the last time. After tonight it would be the cloud's decision whether Dino would be a part of his life or not.

If Kyoya wanted him there, wanted his company, then he'd be there, if not he'd continue on with his life, allowing the other his happiness. If Kyoya was happy then there would be no way he'd ever be able to ruin that just for his own selfish wants.

So, when morning came the blonde mafia don woke early. He moved from the bed, careful to not wake the other. He gathered all his things, making sure no trace was left. Before he left he went over to Kyoya, who was still asleep. He smiled gently at the sight before he leant over, kissing the other's forehead gently, then his cheek.

"Amore mio. Ti amo. ti amo. I'ultima."

And with that he gave one more look to the other before turning. He left the room, the building, the town. He returned to Italy. If the other wanted him, then he'd return. If not, then they'd had their final meeting, their final goodbye and Dino will no longer be a part of the cloud's life.

* * *

**_Translations; The wording/writing may be wrong. I typed the italian using my own knowledge. I hope I didn't butcher it._**

**_Amore mio. Ti amo, ti amo, l'ultima. - My love, I love you, I love you, for ever._**

**_Ok, review if you liked it!_**


End file.
